Total Pokemon Island2
by StoryLord0
Summary: 18 pokemon will battle it out for the million dollar prize! Thank you to all the people who submitted Ocs! Hosted by Meloetta and Groudon!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, ST0 here. I am making a second TPI, along with the one that is already in production.

I'm doing this because my Mimi said I should give characters names. So, I'm gonna be lazy and let you guys do it for me.

So put this in your reviews:

Name:

Pokemon:

Personality:

Gender:

Here are the rules. No legendaries are allowed. Your character must be original. **NO EXCEPTIONS.**

Also, if TPI gets 1,000 views, 50 favorites, and 100 reviews, I will definitely make season two. And I mean actual reviews, not just randomness.

Well, see you next time!" :)


	2. Update on First Eight

Hello guys, ST0 here. I just wanted to update you on TPI2.

I've chosen the first 8 characters to join. They are:

Tyson the Charmeleon

Rose the Roserade

Raiden the Venasaur

Vienna the Vanillite

Wally the Wooper

Jason the Dewott

Munch the Munchlax

Gwen the Shiny Staraptor

Keep em coming guys! Also, I made two characters of my own!

Name: Wimsley

Pokemon: Weepinbell

Personality: depressing guy who is a real downer

Gender: Male, obviously

And,

Name: Gilda

Pokemon: Gible

Personality: Tough girl who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty

Gender: Female

See you next time! :D


	3. Update On TPI 2!

Alright, scratch off those last eight, we're getting so many! Also, instead of 32, there will be 40! So, here are my first ten choices:

Falen the Durant

Thor the Eelektross

Moon the Riolu

Ace the Phanpy

Noxis the Toxicroak

Artic the Glaceon

Megan the Blaziken

Tyson the Charmeleon

Jason the Dewott

Munch the Munclax

Alright, so I'm cutting OC making to October 15TH! And here are my five OCs thought of by me!

Wimsley the Weepinbell

Stryker the Greninja

Ferro the Ferroseed

Olly the Ditto

Grinder the Klaang

See you next time! :D


	4. Meet the OCs!

You guys have waited months for this. Chapter 4 of TPI2. I have also changed it from forty to eighteen, for longer . ST0 :D

Total Pokemon Island2 episode 1: This again!?

000

A small ladylike pokemon with what looked like a music note in her hair was standing on a dock. "Hello everyone, I'm Meloetta, and this is Total Pokemon Island… 2!" She did a peace sign. This is where 18 campers will compete for two million dollars! They will compete in two teams, the 1's and the 2's.

"Those are the two dumbest names for teams I have ever heard in my entire life." A booming voice said in the background. Then, a huge, red dinosaur pokemon emerged, breathing fire.

"Well, if it isn't my co-host, Groudon! Now come on, we're burning daylight! The first lapras is here, everyone!"Meloetta said, smiling.

A lapras arrived at the dock, and a tall, red bird with a battle-ready look in her eyes walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Megan the Blaziken, everybody!" Meloetta said, clapping.

"Hello. Am I the first one here?" Megan asked.

"Yes you are. Now would you do me a favor and go sit on these bleachers I put over there?" Groudon aked.

"Sure thing." Megan sat down, arms folded.

"Here comes our next wailord, everyone!" Meloetta said.

A Durant hopped off this time, saying goodbye to the wailord.

"Falen, welcome to the island!" Meloetta greeted.

"Wow it's so cool here where do I sit do I sit here or there or there or here OMG it's so exciting to be here wow this is a really big run-on sentence and I'm breaking the fourth wall wow I just can't hold my excitement in OMG OMG OMG-"

Would you please shut the guta cheese!?" Groudon shouted.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Falen went over to sit at the bleachers, talking a mile a minute.

The next Wailord arrived at the dock, and a vanillite floated across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"How's it going, Cream?" Meloetta asked.

"It's going great! I can't wait to make new friends!" She said, smiling.

000

Note: Not all announced pokemon from chapter three are in this, but there are still a lot.

000

Cream floated to the others.

"Hey I'm Falen I'm a Durant how are you are you as excited as I am to be here I hope I can win but there are more powerful people so I don't have as big of a chance as most-"

"Ummm, hello." Cream said, perplexed.

Another Wailord swam up to the dock. A huge yellow eel with arms slithered across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"If it isn't Thor the eelektross! Welcome to the island!" Meloetta greeted.

"No. Please, address me as… the winner." He said with a smirk.

"Quite the cocky one, hm? You won't last a day." Meloetta snapped.

Thor slithered to the others, scowling. He shoved Falen off his seat and sat there.

"That's quite the mean thing to do." Megan said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. You're a real bully." Cream said, frowning.

"Do you think I care what you two say!?" Thor shouted.

The next Wailord swam to the dock. A gothorita walked across the dock, a sad expression on her face as she carried her suitcase.

"It's Sophia the Gothorita, everyone!" Meloetta said. Sophia just looked at everyone resentfully, and sat on the bleachers far from everyone else.

"Wow, our first loner." Groudon said.

"Yeah." Meloetta said.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A phanphy walked across the dock with a suitcase, and a gleam in his eye.

"Ace, everybody!" Melotta exclaimed.

"Hi guys, I'm Ace, and I'm basically here to make friends and have fun!" He smiled kindly.

As Ace sat down on the bleachers, the next wailord arrived. A riolu got off, looked at everyone on the bleachers, then walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hello, Moon." Meloetta said.

"Hello, host Meloetta and co-host Groudon, and hello my fellow campers. Let us all play fair in this competition, and have fun." The riolu said politely.

As Moon sat down, another wailord swam to the dock. A chill ran down all the campers' spines as a haunter floated across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hi guys!" The haunter said kindly. Everyone relaxed a little.

"It's Vortex the haunter, everyone!" Meloetta said, greeting the kind ghost.

"What kind of haunter is kind? He must be a weakling." Thor said with a smirk.

Vortex frowned. "That was kinda mean, dude." He said glumly. Looking at the ground, he went and sat next to Moon, who patted him on the shoulder.

Another Wailord arrived at the dock. A furret got off, looking at the people already at the bleachers before walking across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"Hi Ki." Said Meloetta.

"Oh, uh, hi, I guess." Ki said back, looking the host up and down. She walked to the others and sat next to Cream, who she started befriending immediately.

Another wailord arrived at the dock, and everyone's mouths dropped. For a pokemon from another TPI stood there, ready to compete. Carrying a suitcase.

"Is that…" Started Ki.

"No way…" Started Thor.

Falen was speechless.

"Hey Noxis, what's up! Glad to see you're taking second chances!" Meloetta said, clearly amazed by the celebrity in her show.

"Hey guys! It's awesome to be here! I can't wait to try my best to win this show, since the last one didn't go so well." He said, high-fiving everyone as he strutted by and sat down on the bleachers.

Another wailord came to the dock. A spinda was hopping to the others, carrying a suitcase, until she tripped over a dent in the dock.

"It's Robin, everyone! Meloetta said, helping her up.

"Hi everyone! I may be a bit of a klutz, but that won't stop me from giving my all in this competition! She started walking to everyone else, then tripped over a rock. She got up and started talking to Cream and Ki as she sat down.

Another wailord arrived at the dock. A chimchar dashed off the dock, going at such an alarming speed that he crashed into the bleachers, but got up almost immediately and started climbing random trees.

"FOR POTATO GUNS OF DOOM!" He yelled as he ate bananas and chugged sodas.

"That would be Crash." Meloetta said, face palming.  
"Look on the bright side." Groudon said, trying to comfort her. "We're almost done introducing the campers, so we can be off the hook after the episode."

Another wailord arrived at the dock. The camper's mouths dropped again as Nuregami the Milotic slithered to them, makeup on.

"Hello, boys." She said, batting her eyelashes at every male. She then sat down next to Thor, who was looking like he won the lottery.

Another wailord arrived at the dock. This time, TWO boys walked across the dock. One was a munchlax and the other was a dewott.

"Munch the munchlax and Jason the dewott, welcome!" Meloetta greeted.

"Hi, everyone!" Munch smiled kindly. Jason just regarded everyone with curiosity.

As they sat down, a wailord with two females arrived to the dock. A Persian and a glaceon both got off and walked

"Sunny the Persian and Artic the glaceon, welcome to the island." Meloetta greeted.

Artic just sat under a tree, shy.

"Hi guys! Said Sunny, sitting down next to Ki, who she talked to.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A charmeleon got off, carrying a suitcase. He had a toothpick in his mouth, and he was wearing shades and a leather jacket.

"It's Tyson the charmeleon, everyone! Meloetta greeted.

"S'up dudes." He said. He went and sat down next to Sophia, who was blushing furiously.

The next wailord arrived at the dock. A zoroark got off with a devilish smirk, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Shadow the zoroark, everyone!" Meloetta introduced.

"Hello, everyone." Shadow said as she strutted to the bleachers and sat next to Tyson.

Another boat came to the dock, and a krokorok walked across the dock, carrying a suitcase.

"It's Kyle!" Meloetta introduced.

"Whatever. I don't like having to be around such losers!" He yelled, unsheathing his pocketknife.

"Yeah, your warden back at juvie said that. So I have him on speed dial." Meloetta smirked.

"Alright." Said Kyle, walking to the others.

"So, all eighteen are here! Alright, so the first thing we're gonna do is let you all get to know each other, then in the second episode is where we'll start picking teams and doing the first challenge. So you guys will have an hour to get to know each other. And you all know about confessional entries."Meloetta said.

000

"So who's team do you think we'll be on? Said Kyle, hanging out with Thor, Shadow, Sophia, and Tyson.

"I don't know. I just wanna get my hands on d'at million bucks, d'o." Tyson said.

"Do you guys think we should form an alliance?" Sophia asked, still blushing as Tyson sat next to her.

"We should probably wait until the teams are made." Said Shadow.

"I agree with Shadow. But we could still all try to make it to the final 5." Said Thor

"Maybe. I just don't know who I can trust yet." Kyle said, carving his name into a tree with his pocketknife.

000

Ace was playing soccer with Robin, Vortex, and Cream, the first people he had befriended on the island.

"So, who do you guys think will be eliminated first?" Ace asks his friends.

"I would have to say Thor." Cream said.

"Me too." Said Vortex.

"That guys bad news?" Robin agrees.

Then, a voice blares through some speakers. "Campers, it's time for your first challenge!" Meloetta's voice shouts around the island.

**000**

"**I wonder what the challenge will be." Sophia says with an evil smile. "All I know is, time for some sabotage."**

**000**

And that's the end!

So, an evil character was revealed, secret crushes were made, and this took me way too long to make!

Shoutouts to: DeviouslyNormal, ChiKookies, Tigermaster, NightWolfx13, and allt the others who helped me by coming up with Ocs.

I'll hold a poll for which will continue: TPI, TPI2, or both.

See you next time, StoryLords! :D


	5. Mountain Climbers, literally!

What up! It's ST0 here with your next episode of TPI2!

Total Pokemon Island 2, episode 2: Mountain Climbers, literally!

000

The campers had met at the Mess Hall, where Meloetta stood patiently.

"Alright, so guess what your challenge is." She said.

"Cliff. Diving." Said Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Nope! You guys will be racing… And climbing to the top of… Mount Groudon! A 113 ft. high rock, with falling boulders, wild Pokemon, and lava! First team to get all nine members to the top first wins! Other team will kick someone out!"

"Wait… But what are the teams?" Asked Tyson.

"Right! Alright, the first team is the Mega Meloetta's. You guys are Ace, Vortex, Thor, Sophia, Cream, Tyson, Nuregami, Megan, and Shadow. The next team is the Great Groudons. You guys are Kyle, Moon, Munch, Jason, Crash, Noxis, Ki, Falen, Sunny, and Artic." Meloetta finished. "Now go!" She yelled at the campers as they began their challenge.

Crash was running in circles, not focusing on the challenge, until Noxis grabbed him.

Megan was the first to make it, and she started climbing. Jason got up behind her, and started climbing.

"So tell me, Jason… Why are you usually silent?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity.

Jason said nothing. He just kept climbing.

Megan looked on Jason's back. Munch was holding on to Jason.

"_Hmmmm." _She thought in her head. _"Maybe I can ask Munch later." _She thought to herself.

By now Tyson, Thor, Noxis and Crash, Ki, Sophia, Shadow, and Kyle had started climbing.

"Dang, it stinks that you're not on our team, Kyle. You seem like a cool guy." Thor said as he climbed next to the krokorok.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about this." Kyle said, throwing a heavy rock and hitting Thor off the mountain.

**000**

"**Ow! That hurt my nose!" Thor yelled in anger and slight pain, rubbing his nose-er- breathing holes above his mouth.**

**000**

"So, Tyson, what are you aiming to win in this competition?" Sophia asked.

"Well, I guess get a girl, become a fan favorite, and win that money!" Tyson said, climbing.

Sophia shot a shadow ball under Ki, and she fell.

Ace, Moon, Cream, and Vortex were still at the bottom, while everyone else had started climbing.

"Hey, Vortex, why don't you just fly us up?" Ace asked.

"Good idea!" Vortex said. He put Ace on his back, grabbed Moon, and Cream also floated to the top, where Megan was waiting.

"Why did you help me up, Vortex. We are not on the same team." Moon said.

"We're friends, Moon! Friends help each other out!" Vortex said, grinning his big, half-creepy grin.

**000**

"**Unlike most haunters, Vortex's aura is a kind light blue. Other haunter auras have a dark, evil, cunning red, but it seems Vortex is good." Moon said, a small blush on her face.**

**000**

Tyson and Sophia, panting, had made it to the top. Kyle was about to make it, until he felt a sharp sting of pain. He looked down to see crash had bit his tail. Noxis was stuck under a rock, trying to push it up. Kyle shook Crash off, who was screaming about "space hot-dogs" and helped Noxis shove the boulder off.

"Thanks, man!" Noxis said as Kyle helped him up.

"No problem. Let's get back to climbing, shall we?" Kyle asked

"Sure, man!"

**000**

"**Now that my pre-game alliance is on the other team, it's time to make some new allies." Kyle said, carving his name into the side of the confessional. "Noxis is easy, Crash is an easy bribe for a banana, and Falen trusts anyone who will talk to him."**

**000**

Falen was using his pincers to destroy falling boulders, until he heard a growl. He looked to his left. And saw a huge arcanine snarling at him.

"Ohnothisisbadthisisreallybadohnoohnoohnoohnoohnopleasedon'teatmeItastelikeantpleasepleaseplea-"

The arcanine rammed into Falen, sending him falling off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" He yelled.

Jason and Munch made it, along with Kyle and Noxis. Crash got up shortly after.

Score

Mega Meloettas Great Groudons

6 6

Ki was on her way back up, when she noticed that Artic girl.

"Hi, how are you holding up?" Ki asked, trying to be friendly.

"Oh… Um, I guess I'm good… I guess." Artic said, shying away.

A stream of molten lave burst right over the two girls.

"We gotta run!" Ki said, jumping to a ledge.

"Ice Beam!" Artic yelled, freezing the liquid of doom shut.

"Wow! Artic, that was-" Ki started, but Artic was already gone.

Shadow and Thor had made it on the top, with Nuregami arriving a few seconds later.

"And that means that the Mega Melottas win the challenge! I will see the Great Groudons at the first elimination!" Meloetta announced.

Later…

"You guys, I think it has to be Crash who's leaving. Or Falen." Kyle said, flipping his pocketknife.

"I don't know, man." Noxis said.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really know who's a bad person on this show yet." Munch said, Jason behind him.

"Well, vote for whoever you want to, but my vote's for Crash." Kyle said, getting up and leaving.

The campers were waiting at the elimination ceremony. Some were more nervous than others. Meloetta rose on her podium, with a plate of poffins.

"In this camp, poffins represent you. If you don't have one at the elimination, then you have been deemed eliminated from the competition by you fellow campers. The first poffin of immunity goes to… Noxis."

Noxis caught his poffin, happy that he was still in.

"The next one safe is… Kyle." Meloetta said, tossing Kyle a poffin, which he caught on his pocketknife.

"Sunny is safe." Meloetta said, tossing one to the Persian.

"Cool."

"Ki."

"Sweet!"

"Moon, Munch, and Jason are all safe."

Jason caught his poffin, not saying anything.

Moon closed her eyes and read his aura. It was a sad purple mixed with a protection orange. But who was he protective about?

"That leaves Falen and Crash." Meloetta said, one poffin left on the plate.

Crash was chugging sodas and running in circles, while Falen was speechless and scared.

"Falen, you talk so much and so fast that nobody understands what the heck you're saying, and Crash… You are crazier than Izzy."

000

Get that reference? :D

000

"The last one safe is…"

Falen was sweating like a lawn sprinkler mixed with a buffalo with bladder issues. Crash was still running in circles and chugging.

"… Falen."

Falen sighed in relief as he caught his poffin in his pincers.

"So that means Crash is going to take.. The Cannon of shame!"

"What?" Everyone except crash asked.

000

Crash was poised in a cannon, with about twenty sticks of dynamite in there with him.

"Why so much dynamite?" Sunny asked, the whole team there watching.

"He put those in there himself, and he started throwing apple pie at us when we tried to take them out." Groudon said, covered in dessert.

"Any last words before you get shot out, Crash?" Meloetta asked, hand on the activation lever.

"BACONBACONBACON! POTATOES WILL WIPE OUT THE HUMAN RACE! BWAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Crash screamed, shot out of the cannon and into the distance.

"Well, there goes our first camper, Crash the crazy banana-lover and soda-chugger!" Meloetta said. "We'll see you next time on Total… Pokemon… Island… 2!"

000

So there's the episode! Crash was eliminated, Moon found out about Jason a little bit more, and it was revealed that Kyle I fine on his own!

Shoutouts to the guest who posted that Kyle submission, NightWolfx13(Crash creator) and the people who have been submitting Ocs.

See ya next time! :D ST0

Crash: REVIEW FOR FREE NUKE MISSILES! BANZAIIIIIII!


	6. The Pillar Race!

Hey guys, ST0 here. It's been a while since the last chapter, but without further ado, here is the next episode!

Total Pokémon Island 2, Episode 3: Pillar Race

**000**

Ace, Vortex, Cream, Moon, and Munch were playing soccer, with Jason watching over Munch. This group didn't care they were on different teams. They just wanted to have fun.

Munch landed another goal. "Cool!" He said as they continued to play.

Elsewhere the evil friend-group was hanging out.

"So, should we be an alliance?" Tyson asked while they were talking in the mess hall.

"Yeah, without Kyle, we could still make it to the finals." Shadow said, pondering the thought.

"Cool. Hey, do you guys know where Nuregami is?" Thor asked.

Everyone just gave him a look. Sophia looked at Tyson for a few seconds, and then turned back to Thor.

"Dude, you think you have a chance with that celebrity?" Tyson asked, stifling laughter.

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" All of Thor's friends laughed.

Meloetta's voice was heard throughout the island from her megaphone. "Campers, it's time for your next challenge! Meet me at the common grounds!"

"Well, it's time for our next challenge." Said Sophia, walking out the door, the others close behind.

**000**

"**Why don't the guys think I have a chance with Nuregami?" Thor asked. "Whatever. It's time for my team to beat the team so weak they can't lift an almond."**

**000**

"**I wonder if anyone suspects my crush on Tyson." Sophia said, blushing. "I'll wait until later to ask him out. Right now, I'll impress him by doing good in challenges."**

**000**

**Shadow was looking mellow in the confessional. "I love the bad boys like Tyson, but I'll ask him out later, when he sees how cool I really am." Shadow said , with a smirk.**

**000**

The campers had arrived, and were shocked to see pillars stuck in the ground in a pattern of zig-zags and straight lines. Meloetta and Groudon were standing in front of them.

"Welcome to your challenge , the Pillar Race! You guys will start on one pillar, and it's a mad dash to the finish line, on the golden pillar! The first team with five players to cross wins! Now follow me, and I'll lead you up the stairs at the starting line." The campers followed Meloetta to the first pillar.

"Alright, idiots! On my count! On your mark… Get set… GOOOOOOOOOO!" Groudon yelled as the campers started.

Megan was bounding, jumping from pillar to pillar at high speeds, with Jason behind her, carrying Munch. Noxis was hopping along with Kyle, and Vortex was carrying Ace and Moon, floating.

"You guys, I don't think we'll make it to 4th place." Vortex said, sweating as he carried his friends.

"That is okay." Moon said, patting him on the head

Falen was doing his best to jump. He jumped to the next pillar, but slightly made it. He tried jumping to the next one, and face planted in the grass.

Sunny was doing well, but was hit with a shadow ball. She went falling over the edge, while Sophia claimed her spot and continued. Shadow saw her look at Tyson with a blush, and then realized.

While Shadow was lost in thought Kyle got next to her and tripped her off the pillar. But Noxis watched her go down, and ran into Kyle while he was distracted and sent them both falling down.

**000**

"**Okay, that wasn't the best move." Noxis said.**

**000**

Thor was going fast behind Nuregami, trying to get her attention. "Hey Nuregami, you like strong guys? Because I got tons of muscle!" Thor flexed.

Nuregami stopped to stare at him, and she was blushing furiously. Meet me behind the mess hall after the challenge." She said, and she dashed away.

Thor was looking at her thinking, _did that just work?_ He then was knocked off by an ice beam from Artic.

Megan was a few more feet away from the finish line, but she tripped. When she thought she was going to hit the ground, she felt hands grab her leg. She looked up. It was Jason. He was pulling her up.

She was almost there, but Jason let a scream of agony. He then fell, and Megan saw Sophia's grinning face from the pillar.

Sophia and Tyson crossed the finish line. Nuregami then made it. Munch passed. Then Artic. Ki and Cream passed , giving the Great Groudons an advantage. Vortex was coming across with Ace and Moon, and then Moon saw that her team only needed one more person to win. Then she looked at Vortex and blushed.

"Forgive me." Said Moon.

"Huh?" Vortex asked. "Moon, what are you talking aboummmmm!" Moon was kissing Vortex. But then she jumped off his face and landed past the finish line.

"And it looks like the Great Groudons win the challenge! I will be seeing the Mega Meloettas at their first elimination!" Meloetta said.

Vortex looked at Moon who had a smile on her face and was blushing pink, her arms folded and her foot twirling.

"Uh, Moon, you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Moon just kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Vortex watched her go, dumbfounded and lovestruck.

At the mess hall, the evil alliance was waiting on Thor.

He walked in, smothered in kisses.

"Nuregami does like me! Woohoo!" Thor yelled, pumping his fists in the air. "Oh, by the way, she wants to join the alliance."

"We'll handle that later. So who are we going to eliminate?" Asked Tyson

"Let's target Cream. She doesn't do that much for the team, and she's practically a floater." Sophia said.

"Okay, all in agreement raise their hands." Tyson said. Everyone agreed.

"Good. So Cream it is."

**000**

At the elimination…

"If you don't receive a poffin, then you are eliminated." Meloetta said holding a plate with 8 poffins. The first one safe is… Tyson."

Tyson got up and grabbed his poffin, and went to sit back down.

"Next ones are… Ace, Megan, and Shadow." The three got their poffins.

"Next ones are Vortex, Nuregami, and Sophia." They got their poffins.

"That leaves Thor and Cream. Thor, you're the biggest jerk on you team, and Cream, you are not that useful to your team. The last poffin goes to…

Cream tensed up. Thor sweated.

… Thor!"

"Yeah!" Thor ran up to get his poffin.

"Oh well. It was fun, you guys. Bye." Cream floated to the cannon, her team in tow. When she reached it, everyone patted her on the back and gave their farewells. When Ace said goodbye, Cream hugged him. She pulled away, blushing furiously. But she had a smile. She went into the cannon.

"Any last words?" Meloetta asked.

"I kinda had a crush on AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she was blown off into the distance.

Ace just stood there, blushing.

"And there you have it, everyone!" Meloetta said. "Cream is the second contestant to get the boot! Crushes have been revealed, alliances have been made! What will happen next time on Total… Pokemon… Island… 2!

000

And that's the chapter! There are some serious relationships going on!

Thor and Nuregami, Sophia and Shadow both like Tyson, Cream and Ace, and Moon and Vortex!

Sorry this episode came in late, but just don't forget to read the story!

Cream: Review, please. It would be quite nice of you to do that.


	7. Dodging the Balls, and Failing

Hey guys, it's ST0 here, bringing you chapter 7 of TPI2! Last episode had a good mix of drama between the many relationships that are possibly going to unfold in future , sit back and enjoy the next chapter of TPI2!

Total Pokemon Island2 episode 4: Dodging the ball, and tragically failing

**000**

The campers were in the mess hall, eating breakfast. the evil alliance was conversing plots. Nuregami was with them, and had joined.

"Alright, so we need to come up with a name for ourselves." Tyson said. "Any ideas?"

"How about Team Strike?" Asked Sophia, "Because we'll choose someone to send home and then strike them down!"

"Nice, but I was thinking of someting like... Team Flare." Tyson said.

"Wait, isn't that one taken?" Nuregami asked, applying makeup.

"I like it." Shadow said.

"Okay, all in favor of calling it Team Flare, raise their hand." Thor said, and then he raised his hand.

Shadow and Tyson raised theirs.

"Alright, 3/5, Team Flare it is. Now who's our first target?" Nuregami asked eagerly.

"Target? Well, we just have each other's back at eliminations." Tyson said.

"Oh, you gotta have targets, on both teams. Here, I have a list."

She passed the list to Tyson. He read it.

Mega Meloettas

(gone)

Great Groudons

(gone)

"So tell me, Nuregami," Tyson said, breaking the toothpick in his mouth, "Why we are on here, too?"

"Well, I made that list before I joined the alliance, and before I started dating Thor." Nuregami said, batting her eyelashes at the eelektross.

"Campers, it's time for the next challenge! A few minutes of walking away from the mess hall, you will see a gymnasium. Enter, and your next challenge shall begin!" Victini shouted into his megaphone.

"There's a gym?" Asked Sunny.

**000**

The campers were on their way, until Ki stopped Sunny.

"What is it?" Sunny asked.

"It's Artic. She helped me in the mountain challenge, but when I thanked her, she walked away. I want to be her friend, but I can't if she won't let me. What should I do?" Ki asked.

"Maybe you can talk to her during this challenge, and maybe she'll respond. I don't know, let's keep going."

"Ok."

The campers arrived at the gym where on the line were 5 dodgeballs painted to look like pokeballs.

Meloetta appeared above tem, and Groudon was behind her in a huge referees chair wearing a uniform, with a whistle around his neck.

"Alright, as you can tell by the setting, today's challenge is dodgeball!" Meloetta said. "The first team to lose all their members will send someone home tonight! Other team, will have piping hot pizzas delivered to their cabins overnight!"

All the campers cheered.

**000**

**"Omigod, I love pizza!" Tyson said, "We have got to win this challenge!"**

**000**

**"I think Ki wants to be my friend, and I have sort of developed a crush on someone on the island." Artic said, blushing. "But I just don't know. They might not like me once they get to know me, or worse, they might HATE me." A tear fell down her cheek.**

**000**

The teams got on their sides. Thor flexed. Tyson inserted a toothpick. Jason grit his teeth. Munch ate a banana.

Reet!

The teams dashed forward. Tyson made it first. He grabbed a ball and flung it straight at Noxis,who managed to dodge just in time. Kyle grabbed said ball and landed a hit on Ace. Thor threw a ball and hit Sunny. Jason had a ball. He threw it and whapped Tyson in the face. Jason grabbed another ball, and got Thor out.

Nuregami was looking at Jason's , she looked at Munch, who was enjoying his banana.

Nuregami grabbed a ball and whipped it at the before it hit Munch in the face, Jason jumped in front of the ball and it hit him in the crotch.

A wail of agony erupted from Jason's mouth as Shadow and Sophia took out Kyle and Noxis, while Shadow was glaring at Sophia. Pretty soon, all the Great Groudons were out.

"And it looks like the Mego Melottas win! Great Groudons, I will see you tonight at elimination."

**000**

**"Why did Jason jump in front of Munch so he wouldn't get hurt? It's like their ...brothers..." Megan pondered.**

**000**

Kyle was talking with Noxis.

"So Jason is connected to Munch like an older brother, bt since he is helping our team, let's just vote out Falen, he's annoying." Kyle said.

"Alright, I guess. Hey Kyle, why don't we get a third member in our group?" Noxis said, eating a chocolate bar.

"I'll think about that."

**000**

At the elimination, the Great Groudons were tense. Meloetta arrived with a tray of poffins.

"If you get a poffin, you're safe. The one to not recieve a poffin will leave

Kyle went up to get his poffin, grinning in triumph.

"The next one safe is...Noxis."

He got his poffin.

"The next three safe are...Ki,Sunny,and Artic."

The girls got up to get their respectible poffins.

"The final three. Munch, all you did in the challenge was eat a banana. Jason, your team was overpowered when you purposely got yourself out, and Falen, you're motormouth get's on your team's nerves." Meloetta said.

"WowreallywellIguessI'msorryguysit'sbeenfunwellthatISifI'meliminateditcouldbeMunchorJasoneliminatedIdon'treallyknowtheoutcome-"

"SHUT UP!" The team yelled.

"Anyways, the next one safe is Falen." Meloetta said.

The bug happily went to get his poffin.

"And the last one safe is... Munch."

Jason solemnly got up, and started to walk to the cannon.

"Wait!" Munch yelled.

Everyone turned in surprise. Jason shook his head at Munch, saying no.

"Look, me and Jason are both orphans. We've known each other since we were little. We both swore never to evolve. He's been like a big brother to me. We came to this show so we could win the money so we could leave the orphanage and get our lives together. So that's why I volunteer to go in his place."

By this time, everyone's moths were hanging open in shock.

"Jason barely talks because he doesn't think he can trust anyone. Guys, please show him friendship, because he only trusts me. Jason has a better shot at winning that money than me. I'll see you at the end Jason. Good luck." Munch walked to the cannon.

**000**

"Any last words, Munch?" Meloetta asked, hand on the lever.

"Good luck Jasoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Munch screamed as he was shot into the distance.

"And that ends another exciting episode! With Munch gone, how will Jason do? What are the alliances up to? Find out in the next episode of Total...Pokemon...Island...2!"

**000**

**"Everything's going according to plan." Nuregami said, "Now that that idiot Thor is on my side, I can use him to destroy his alliance from the inside out and take over this game." She grinned evilly.**

**000**

**"Y'know, my muscles scored me the hottest chick on the island! It'll be just as easy winning the game!" Thor said, flexing.**

**000**

000

And that ends another succesful chapter! So Nuregami's playing Thor, Jason and Munch's past is revealed, and The evil official name is Team Flare. I do not own Pokemon, just these Ocs. Well guys, see you next time! :D

Munch:Um, review! Oh, and wish Jason good luck! I'm rooting for ya, brother!


	8. All-Out Brawl!

Hey guys, it's ST0 here, bringing you chapter 8 of Total Pokemon Island!

Total Pokemon Island 2 episode 5: All-out Brawl!

000

Jason was in the forest, punching trees. He took off his weapon and slashed them down out of anger. After about half an hour of doing this,He was panting. He didn't know he was being watched by Megan.

**000**

**"I know it can be hard for Jason, losing his loved one like that." Megan said, "Maybe after the merge, we could be allies**."

**000**

**"Munch was like a brother to me. I just don't know what I'm gonna do now." Jason said. "Maybe I should try to make friends now."**

**000**

"Campers, it's time for the next challenge!" Meet me at the gym!" Meloetta yelled into her megaphone.

000

The campers walked into the gym, where they saw a boxing ring.

Meloetta appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Battle Arena! Here's how the challenge works: Each team will send in three players to battle each other. You fools better tie for ratings! The winning team will get to choose someone to evolve! Get choosing!"

000

The Mega Meloettas were deciding who to send in.

The Great Groudons decided amongst themselves who will fight.

Kyle,Noxis,and Jason got on their side of the ring, and Megan,Thor,and Tyson got o their side of rhe ring.

"Alright, so the first round will be... Noxis vs. Tyson!" Meloetta said.

000

"You're going down, toad boy! Flamethrower!" Tyson said, firing the flames from his mouth.

Noxis dodged the attack and hit the ropes. He jump around the lizard, trying to confuse him.

"Fiery! Whirly! Brawny? Girly!"

"Wait, what?" Tyson scratched his head.

"Mega Punch!" Noxis slammed his fist in Tyson's face.

Tyson hit the ropes, where Noxis continued to use Mega Punch until the fire-type fell to the ground.

"That's one point for the Mega Meloettas! The next round will be... Thor vs. Jason!" Meloetta said.

000

"Give it up, loser, electric-types overpower water-types!" Thor said, flexing.

Jason removed his shells. "Slash!" He yelled as he began striking. Thor dodged the attacks.

"Thunderpunch!" Thor's fist charged with electricity. He punched Jason in the stomach.

Jason fell to a knee, gripping his stomach in pain. Thor grabbed him, and then slammed him down on the ground.

Jason staggered up, only to be thunder-punched back down.

Thor charged another thunder-punch. As he held it up, ready to strike, Jason jumped up. "Aquajet!" Jason said as a torrent of water formed around him. He charged straight into Thor, sendng him flying out of the ring.

Thor crashed into the wall, and crumpled to the ground.

Jason stood there, looking at Thor's unconscious form. Then, he passed out.

"Well, let's send these two to the infirmary. I guess we'll need a tiebreaker, because neither of these guys lasted. So, it's time for the final fight... Kyle vs. Megan!"

000

Kyle and Megan glared at each other.

"Close Combat!" Megan yelled as she sent a flurry of punches at Kyle,who blocked each one.

Kyle used his tail to trip Megan over. "Bite!" He yelled, but his teeth sank into the ground.

"Low Kick!" Megan yelled as she kicked Kyle in the back. "High Jump Kick!" Megan jumped high in the air, and got ready to bring her foot down on Kyle.

Kyle removed his teeth from the floor, and jumped up to counter her with a Scratch. The two attacked each other, and both landed on their feet. Their teams watched in anticipation.

Slowly, Kyle and Megan both fell to a knee. Kyle fell down the rest of the way.

The Great Groudons cheered.

"And the Great Mega Melottas win again! They will be able to choose someone on their team to evolve! I will see the Great Groudons at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Meloetta said.

000

Jason was in the infirmary. He looked next to him, and saw Megan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. Anything broken?"

"No, it just took all of the energy left in me to deliver that attack."

"Okay. Well, it's time for the elimination in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Megan got up and left. Jason looked at her while she was leaving, and felt something weird.

000

At the elimination, the Great Groudons were all pretty gloomy.

Meloetta appeared with a tray of poffins.

"Well, look who's back! The not-so-great Groudons!"

Noxis started to laugh at this comment, but he stopped after recieving glares from his fellow campers.

"When are we going to the merge?" Sunny asked.

"When there are 12 players left."

"Oh, okay."

"And it looks like you still have a chance at being one of them, Sunny, because you're safe!"

"Cool!"

"The next three safe are... Jason, Noxis, and Ki!"

The three got their poffins.

"Artic and Moon are also safe."

The two girls got their poffins.

"We have our bottom two. Kyle, you lost in today's challenge, and Falen, you are still pretty annoying."

"WowreallyI'mverysorryyouguysIguessIjustdidn'trealizehowmuchIannoyedyouallifIstayI'lltrytoworkonthat-"

"SHUT UP!" The team yelled in unison. Falen quickly quieted down.

"The last one safe is..."

Falen squirmed. Kyle tensed slightly.

"...Kyle!"

Kyle grinned as he got up and grabbed his poffin. Falen looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Well, I guess them's the breaks, Falen.'' Meloetta said sadly. Despite her loving to torture them, the host was hoping Falen would get farther in the game.

"Wellthat'sokaybyeguysI'llseeyoulater."

000

Falen was in the cannon.

"So, any last words, bug boy?" Meloetta said, hand on the lever.

"YesactualytherearearealotofthingsIwouldliketosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Falen yelled as he was shot into the distance.

"And the motor-mouthed insect has been eliminated! What will happen next time on Total...Pokemon...Island...2!"

000

And that ends off that chapter! Falen is gone! I know he was a favorite, but he had to go next! So Jason is talking, and maybe he and Megan will have a relationship! Next episode I'll be giving some characters more screentime, like Sunny,Ki,Artic,Ace,Vortex, and Moon! I will be editing the whole

Moon x Vortex thing, though.

See you next time! :D


	9. Pokemon's Got no Talent!

Yo yo yo! It's ST0 here giving you the next episode of TPI2!

Total Pokemon Island 2 episode 6: Pokeman's Got No Talent

000

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" Noxis asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Kyle said

"How come Nuregami scores a guy in like, the third episode, and I haven't got any ladies hitting on me?"

"Well man, maybe you're the one who should be flirting with girls."

"You mean like, me go to them, not them come to me?"

"Exactly."

"Okay man, thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

**000**

**"You know, Noxis has actually sorta become my friend." Kyle said, "That'll make things harder when I have to backstab him."**

**000**

Ace was walking through the forest, when he started to hear crying. It was coming from some nearby bushes. He pushed them back, and saw a weeping Artic.

"Artic?"

She turned and saw him, then fled.

"Artic, wait!"

**000**

**"Why was Artic crying?" Ace asked, wondering.**

**000**

"Campers it's time for the next challenge! Go to the auditorium on the beachside!"

"There's an auditorium?" Asked Ace.

000

The campers had arrived to see a big theater with spotlights. Meloetta appeared in front of it.

"Today's challenge is- wait, where's Moon?"

Everyone looked around for the riolu. Then, a lucario emerged from the bushes.

"I used the evolution stone." Moon the lucario said.

"Wow." Vortex said, lovestruck.

"Well anyways, today's challenge is a talent show! Three people from each team will compete to get a score from 1 to 30! Me, Groudon, and Cream will be the judges!"

"Wait, Cream?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Yes, now choose your people and send them out here to show their talents!"

000

"Alright, so who here is talented?" Tyson asked his team.

"Well, I can use my muscle to lift extremely heavy things! Yeah!" Thor said, flexing.

"I'll use my psychic abilities for a lightshow!" Sophia said.

"And I can change into random pokemon." Shadow said.

"So, we have our performances!" Tyson said.

**000**

**"Thor is an embarassment, he has to go next." Tyson said, face-palming.**

**000**

**"Thor is an embarassment, he has to go next." Nuregami said, scowling. "And besides, I'm too beautiful to be dating someone as ugly as him."**

**000**

Meloetta, Groudon, and Cream were in desks, with pages of scores to dish out.

"Alright, the first person to go, for the Great Groudons, Thor!"

Thor walked onto the stage, wher a 1,000 pound dumbell waited there.

Thor grabbed the middle bar, and pulled. And pulled. And pulled again. Thor's face was red with all the effort.

"I'll give you a 0." Meloetta said.

"Yeah, I give it a 0." Groudon said, folding his arms.

"Zero." Cream said.

Thor threw his hands down in fury in tried to stomp off the stage, but he just slithered, because he had no legs.

**000**

**"Thor is a complete embarassment to this team." Moon said, "He will probably be going home tonight because of his performance."**

**000**

"Alright, for the Mega Meloettas, we have Noxis, wwho will be doing a rap song!" Groudon said.

Noxis entered the stage, but wearing a hoodie, sunglasses, a hat, and a bunch bling and rings.

He grabbed his microphone. "Yo, all you people be thinking 'bout me,

is that I'm just some celebrity,

but I'm here to stay,

and I'm here to party,

so...

let's get this party started!

Spotlights shoot elusive color all over the stage as Noxis continues.

Yo, now it's time for a party!

But we got an uninvited guest...

Me!

I kill everything I touch!

I'm a poison!

For me, there is no such and such!

It's time for me to gooooo!

It's time to end my shooooowwwww!"

The lights cut off.

"Wow... 10." Meloetta said.

"Yeah...10." Groudon said.

"I say 10, too." Cream said.

So that's the Mega Meloettas with 30 points, and the Great Groudons with 0." Meloetta said.

"Our next performance will be Sophia, with a psychic light show!" Groudon said.

Sophia entered the stage.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, then the bright name of Tyson popped up in red light. Then, the name Sophia showed up in purple neext to it. Then, a huge pink heart showed up behind the two names.

Backstage, Tyson was blushing. Shadow glared at the psychic type, and then got an idea. She grabbed Tyson by his jacket collar and pulled him onto the stage. SHe grabbed his face and pulled it into a kiss.

Sophia opened her eyes, saw, and ran off. Shadow broke the kiss and walked away.

Tyson just stood there in shck at what just happened.

"Since that's an automatic 0 for the quit performances, The Great Groudons will be at elimination!" Meloetta said, unphased.

**000**

**Sophia was crying in the confessional.**

**000**

**"Well, now that I've crushed Sophia, the team will vote her off." Shadow said, smirking.**

**000**

**"Well, my alliance is obviously destroyed, thanks to that. Wait, I might be on the chopping block tonight."**

**000**

**"I've decided to change my vote from Thor." Nuregami said, shaking her head.**

**000**

The campers were at the bonfire, tension hanging in the air.

"Alright, the first person safe is...Nuregami."

The Milotic got her poffin.

"The next people are...Megan,Thor,and Tyson."

A crying Sophia and a smirking Shadow were left.

"Shadow, you crushed Sophia, and Sophia, you are now the weakest link. The last poffin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shadow."

Sophia teleported to the cannon, and telepathically shot herself into the distance without saying another word.

Shadow kissed Tyson on the cheek when she got up to grab her poffin.

**000**

**"Mission accomplished." Sophia said evilly.**

**000**

000

Wow. Just... Wow.

See you next time.


	10. Merge Pages!

Kyle and Noxis were hanging around in the cabin, discussing their team weaknesses.

"We need to take care of Ki. She seems like a floater on the team, and we should probably take care of her," Kyle said evilly.

"Look man, I'm kinda tired of all this plotting. Right now, I think its time we need to comfort Tyson," Noxis said with a frown.

"The thug? What's the heck could be his problem?" Kyle growled.

"Dude, he went through the toughest emotional drama in this show, probably," Noxis said sadly,"Sophia was kicked off the show, and it was estimated that it was Shadow's fault."

"So, she's probably leaving next?"

"Yep."

"Good. They're getting weaker. Our team, including us, might not go to elimination for the fourth time in this game."

"Dude, you don't understand. That was a serious love triangle right there."

"Why would I care? It's not my problem."

"You know what? I'll see you later, jerk," Noxis walked out of the cabin as Meloetta announced for the campers to come to the main area.

Once all the campers were there, Meloetta announced the challenge. "Alright, everyone! Your challenge today is called... Slender..." Meloetta said with an evil grin.

"Wait, you mean like slenderman?" Vortex s aid nervously.

"Yes Vortex. Now, here's how the game goes: Since there are 13 contestants left, 12 sheets of paper have been left in the forest. The 12 campers who find these sheets wwill be fine. the 13th person who doesn't find one though, will be automatically eliminated. Also, the first 6 campers to find their sheets will be guaranteed a spot in the season 2 cast of 12 originals," Meloetta said.

The campers all gasped. This was serious business.

"Now, I guess this is the right time to announce it- this is the merge. So get going! You will each be given a map to the different points in the forest where the papers are. So get going, campers! Your spot in this game depends on it!"

The campers walked through the forest gate, and got ready for danger.

**000**

**"Oh crap, not Slender. I haven't seen him since the fami- Oh crap, I said too much," Vortex said, sweaty with anxiety.**

**000**

**"I'm starting to think Kyle isn't the type of guy I want to be allies with," Noxis said uncomfortably.**

**000**

Ace walked through the forest, but he was thinking about Artic's crying. "What was she so sad about anyway?" Ace contemplated, an uneasy look on his face. "Well, I better just look for a page. Oh hey, there's one over there!"

A page was nailed to a tree, and it had some writing on it. Ace walked over to it and read it. "It read one word in big, red letters. It read, **"RUN" **

"Wha- what?" Ace said, afraid.He started to hear whispers all around him, and they got closer and closer, until he felt a cold, white hand touch his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace shrieked.

000

"You hear that, guys?" Sunny asked Ki and Megan.

"No, what was it?" Ki asked fearfully.

Megan examined her. She was covered in sweat, and she was looking around the bushes like she was waiting for someone- or something- to attack.

"Ki, are you alright? You seem pretty shaken up," Megan asked.

"Huh? What? No! No... I'm fine... I'm fine..." Ki responded.

Ki was shaking and biting her nails. Her usually wagging tail was low to the ground.

_"Hmmm... If she goes on like this, she could have a stroke," _Megan thought.

Megan looked at the tall trees up ahead. she saw a peice of paper. She looked down at the map. where they were showed none. "These maps don't help us at all, they're just trying to pull one over on us."

Megan jumped from branch to branch until she reached the top of the tree. In a paper machete bird's nest were four pages. Megan grabbed them and jumped back down. Ki was still shaking, and Sunny was patting her on the back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Ki, It's okay," Sunny turned to Megan, "She's not doing so well."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, we can leave now," Megan said, passing them pages.

The three walked back toward the entrance, leaving a page behind because it had no worth to them.

**000**

**"I don't know why I let myself get so afraid of that forest," Ki said, "After that night I... No, I can't talk about it."**

**000**

Vortex and Moon were walking through the forest together. They had already found one page, but they wanted to finish together.

"So," Vortex said, "We're basically a couple now, right?"

"Correct Vortex," Moon said, "Alright, now please quiet down."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try my aura reading ability to detect a page," Moon stuck her hands together in a triangle form. She concentrated. A blue flame started to form around her body. She opened her eyes, and instead of their normal black color, they were sky-blue. "Over there," Moon pointed at a treehole.

Vortex floated towards it and pulled out a page. A white hand reached out and tried to pull him in.

"Stop, dude! Stop! Little Slendy, I swear-"

"Little Slendy?" Moon asked, confused.

A miniature version of SlenderMan walked out. who was wearing a rainbow colored suit and a red top hat.

"Hi, cousin Vortex!" The little Slender said, giving Vortex a hug.

"Vortex, what is going on?" Moon asked, extremely bamboozled.

"Oh, I should probably explain," Vortex said. He and Little Slendy floated down to Moon.

"Y'see Moon, pokemon ghosts and Slendermen are Slendy here is my cousin. I guess Meloetta hired all of them to be in the challenge," Vortex explained.

"Oh," Moon said. "So, they won't scare you?"

"Well not the young ones. When they start to get older, they don't let anything stop them from scaring the crap out of people."

"Oh. So we should go before another one of your relatives comes over?" Moon contemplated.

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go."

"Ok. Bye Little Slendy."

Little Slendy waved them goodbye, and faded into darkness.

000

"Oh my god, this is taking forever," Meloetta said, "When are some campers finally going to come on and turn in their pages?"

Ace emerged from the bushes, a page in his mouth.

"Hey Ace, how'd you get your page?" Meloetta asked.

"Oh, these quadruplet slender girls had a tea party with me, and then they gave me a page," Ace explained with a smile.

"Well, congratulations Ace, since you were the first one, you're not only guaranteed a spot in season 2, but you also get immunity for whenever you want to use it" Meloetta happily informed him.

"Wow, really? Sounds awesome," Ace walked to the boys cabin, a cheerf look on his face.

Ki, Megan, Sunny, Moon, Vortex, Kyle, and Noxis all walked out of the forest with their pages. Noxis's eyes were red, and Kyle ha blood on his pocketknife and chest.

Thor ran out screaming like a little girl with his page, and Nuregami slithered out, rolling her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Sunny asked Nuregami.

"A SlenderMan said hi. That's it," Nuregami groaned and glared at Thor.

"Alright, so all we have to do is wait for 2 more campers to come and turn in their pages. The remaining 3 in the forest are Artic, Shadow, and Tyson."

Ace frowned after hearing that. Artic was still in the forest? He was really worried about her.

000

Artic picked a page up off the ground, and turned away and walked toward the exit. Behind her, five frightened SlenderMen were frozen in place. One had there arms bound to a tree by ice.

"Next time one of you tries to come close and scare me, think again."

000

Shadow and Tyson were arguing.

"So after all the trouble I went through to make you mine, you won't go out with me?!" Shadow yelled.

"After what you did! I can't believe you!" Tyson retaliated, "You know what? I don't have to deal with you anymore! I got my page already!"

Tyson tried to run away, but Shadow grabbed the page and dashed ahead of him. Tyson used ember to stop her, and grabbed the page back. Shadow tackled him and tried to grab the page, but he kicked her off him. He dashed toward the exit, but Shadow jumped in front of him and punched him in the face, making him drop the page. Before she grabbed it, he tripped her and Tyson dashed for the exit. A SlenderMan jumped in front of him.

"Give me the page."

"Yeah right," Tyson kicked the SlenderMan in the stomach and it turned back into Shadow. She gripped her stomach in pain, and Tyson reached the exit.

000

Tyson jumped through the exit, his leather jacket ripped. Shadow walked out slowly, gripping her stomach.

"Well Shadow, You're leaving the game! Any last words?" Meloetta asked.

Groudon picked her up and got in a throwing position.

"Yeah, I will have you one day Tysooooooooooooooooooooon!"

Shadow was thrown across the ocean.

"Well, this was an extremely fulfilling episode," Meloetta said, "We'll see you guys later! I'm Meloetta, and we'll see you next time on Total... Pokemon... Island... 2!"

000

Whoa! Hey guys! I know it's been so long since the last chapter, but I really hope this can make up for it. Also, check me ou on Youtube! My name on there is Sterling Calhoun(dad's channel, but I still upload videos) On there, I do gaming, object shows, and other stuff! So yeah guys, I will see you next time! :)


	11. Power of Three! Jason's Origin!

Kyle, Thor, Nuregami, Noxis, and Tyson were all hanging around in the mess hall, discussing plans.

"Alright, we just need two more people, and we'll have the numbers to get rid of everyone else," Kyle said.

"True, but what if one of us is voted out? " Nuegami stated, "I mean, we're some of the baddest contestants here. We're not exactly a "friendly friend group."

"Yeah, but if we take two people who are to oblivious to care, then we'll be fine," Kyle said, pointing his knife at her.

"Hey, hey, don't raise your voice at my girlfriend, bro," Thor grunted.

"Wait... I have a question for you, Thor," Noxis said.

"Yeah?"

"How the heck are you still in the game? From the moment you arrived on the island, you've treated everyone like crap. I mean, how come whenever you were voted for, you always slid by? I mean, you've been in the bottom two before, right? The only way you were safe then was because the major emotional drama that was brewed that night. Dude. Stop being a jerkhole. If you do, then maybe you would last longer, you stupid, fat, jerkhole! Go jump off a bridge!"

Everyone's eyes were widened as Noxis slouched down in his seat. "Oh, thank Arceus, I've been wanting to get that off my chest for a while."

"Oh...Kaaaaaayyy..." Tyson slowly said, standing up, "Listen guys. I don't really want to ploot right now. After the whole Shadow/Sophia dilemna, I'm not really in the mood for betrayal and broken hearts," He stuck a toothpick in his mouth, "I'm done with it. All of it."

He walked out of the mess hall as his friends watched him.

"Campers, its time for the next challenge! Meet me at the main area, and we can get started!" Meloetta yelled into her megaphone.

000

The campers arrived at the campgrounds, where Meloetta stood in front of a trail that split into three different paths.

"Welcome campers, it's challenge time!" Meloetta exclaimed, "Your challenge is this: all of you will go through these paths through a race. The first three through will win immunity. So yeah... Go!"

The campers dashed to the entrance. Kyle and his alliance went through the one on the right, and Tyson followed slowly behind. Moon, Vortex, Sunny, and Ki went through the one on the left. Megan dashed into the middle path, and Artic went through as well. Ace just sat there.

"Uh... Ace, are you going to go?" Groudon asked, confused.

"No sir. Since I have immunity, I decided I don't have to get involved with these shenanigans," Ace explained with a smile.

"Oh... Okay, I guess."

"Well, I guess you can wait here then..." Meloetta said weirdly.

Meloetta and Groudon walked off. Ace just sat there.

000

Megan was dashing through the path, jumping from branch to branch. Soon, Jason appeared next to her.

"Ah Jason my friend, how are you doing?" She kindly asked.

He didn't talk. He just dashed ahead.

Megan sighed. _Why does he have such a hard time expressing emotion?_

000

The alliance was running through the path, with Tyson staying behind.

"Alright guys, there's a pretty good chance that three of us will win immunity," Thor bragged.

"Yeah, proba- what the heck!?" Kyle shouted.

They're legs and tails were stuck. They tried to move them, but it didn't work.

"Oh crap! We're in quicksand!" Kyle exclaimed. He stabbed it with his pocketknife. It sank to the handle.

"Stabbing the quicksand isn't gonna help, dummy!" Thor yelled.

"Negativity won't help either, Thor! Noxis yelled.

The quicksand soon captured their arms and went up to their necks.

"Oh crap, I think this is the end," Noxis whimpered.

Suddenly, the sand started to harden. It felt really hot, too. They looked up. And they saw Tyson looking down on them with a smirk.

"Tyson, what the heck!?" Thor shouted angrily. He tried to punch him, but his arms wouldn't move.

"What are you doing, Tyson?" Kyle asked angrily.

"Well, after I let a chick get the better of me, I decided it's time I re-establish myself as the baddest dude around here. Taking you four out just got me a better chance of winning," Tyson said slickly.

He ran off toward the exit as the angry yells and shouts of his old allies trailed behind him.

000

Meloetta and Groudon were waiting at the end, reading magazines.

"Groudon?" Meloetta asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know we have an 8.3/10 rating?"

"No. Why do you think so?"

"It says here "because we don't have enough competitors for a lot of drama."

"So, what should we do?"

"I guess in the second season we could twice as many newbies as original contestants, to spruce things up."

"Good idea."

The two slowlly turned their eyes to the camera, blinked, and got back to their magazines.

000

Jason was way ahead of everyone else as he continued to jump from branch to branch. Why was Megan always trying to talk to him? He just wanted to be left alone. He started to remember on of the last times he talked.

000

_It was a dark, casual night as Jason the oshawott came home from school. He walked down the sidewalk, and then he started to hear police sirens. He quickly ran to his house, gasping for air. "Why are the police here?" He asked his neighbor, Mr. Golem. _

_All he responded was, "Kid, you don't want to know."_

_Jason pushed his way through the crowd, and saw a bodybag at his front door- but the entire front of the house was gone. _

_Jason looked in the bodybag- and saw his mother, dead._

_Jason turned to one of the police Houndooms. "What happened here? What happened!?"_

_The houndoom put a paw on his shoulder. "There were some electrode suicide bombers. Your dad was killed at work, your mom here. Other people all around Unova were killed. It was led by a kingpin who's been launching things like this everywhere. He sent a washed up Tangela out in a forest to kill his old rescue team. Little girl lost her mother, too. _

_Jason listened, and then burst into tears. He punched the ground in anger._

_"Alright kid, by regulations we have to take you to child services," The houndoom reached for him._

_Jason punched him in the face. He tried to run off, but another one grabbed him, and put handcuffs on him._

_"No! Let me go! Grrrrrrr!" Jason yelled as he was dragged to the police car._

000

Jason arrived at the finish, where Meloetta was waiting.

"Jason! Congratulations! You have won immunity and are safe from being voted off tonight!"

Jason just walked past her with a grim look on his face.

Megan soon followed behind him, with a sad look on her face.

And last but not least, Tyson strided through and sat down with a toothpick in his mouth and a smirk on his face.

Soon after, Vortex and Moon arrived. Then Artic. And about an hour later, a very sweaty, dirty, and exhausted Noxis, Nuregami, Kyle, and Thor waded sluggishly out the exit.

"Alright, everyone! Tyson, Ace, Megan, and Jason all have immunity! So that means Thor, Artic, Noxis, Kyle, Moon, Vortex, Ki, Sunny, and Nurgeami are all up for elimination!"

**000**

**"Oh crap," Kyle said weakly, "None of us are immune! Each of us has a 12.5% chance of leaving tonight! Tyson, you jerkhole!**

**000**

Tyson, Moon, Vortex, Ace, Megan, Ki, and Sunny were all discussing who to vote for.

"We should get rid of Kyle, he's the smartest," Tyson pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're all pretty mean," Ace argued, "We should just get rid of Thor first, he's the biggest jerk around."

"Yeah, for real," Vortex agreed.

"So we're all voting off Thor?" Tyson questioned.

Everyone agreed.

"Alright, we've got a plan!" Tyson stated.

000

The campers were nervously sitting at the bonfire ceremony.

Meloetta walked in. "Alright, if you get a poffin, you're safe. The first four safe are Ace, Tyson, Megan, and Jason!" She threw them all poffins.

"The next two safe are... Ki and Sunny!"

Ki happily got her poffin, and Sunny had it tossed to her.

"The next two safe are... Moon and Vortex!" Meloetta tossed them poffins.

"The next two safe are Nuregami and Noxis!"

Nuregami confidently got her poffin, and Noxis breathed a sigh of relief as he got his.

Artic, Kyle, and Thor were left.

"The next one safe is... Artic!"

She walked up and got her poffin, and Ace silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bottom two. Kyle, you're a sociopath wannabe that scares everybody. Thor, you're a meathead jock who's all talk. The last one safe, and will get to stay in this game is..."

Kyle smirked and stuck his pocketknife in the trunk he was sitting on. Thor rolled his eyes and pointed to Kyle with his thumb.

"...Kyle!"

Kyle took his pocketknife out the trunk and walked to get his poffin.

"What!? What!?" Thor shouted, confused.

"Alright Thor, time to get launched! Follow me to the cannon!" Meloetta said.

000

Thor's head stuck out the cannon.

"Well, babe, at least i know you were rooting for me," Thor said glad and hopeful.

"You stupid, ugly, fat loser, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with you anymore," Nuregami said.

"Wait what! Babe, why!? Why must I suffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Thor screamed as he was launched into the distance.

"And that was an episode! Meloetta said, "What type of drama will happen next time? What secrets will be revealed? Find out next time on Total... Pokemon... Island... 2!

_**000**_

Hey guys, its ST0 here, and I really oped you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, Jason's backstory (Or at least part of it) was revealed! Tyson is no longer gonna be thrown around by people and used as a puppet(good for him) and Thor suffers the truth before he's eliminated! All fitting into a pretty good episode! Also, there will be 24 newbies in season 2, and 6 of them will be made by me! So that means you guys should start posting your season 2 Oc's! They can be ones that weren't chosen for this season, or someone different! But all the same, review people!

See you next time! :D


	12. Love is a BattleField

Hey guys, StoryLord0 here, with another episode of Total Pokemon Island 2! I'm so sorry for all the things I did in the past few chapters, but that's water under the bridge! To show that I won't let you guys down again, I confirm that the second season will be completed, and I will probably stop posting when I'm done with seasons 3 or 4. There. :D

000

Kyle and Noxis were hanging around in the boys cabin again.

"Well, I'm officially done for," Kyle said, depressed.

"What do you mean, dude?" Noxis asked.

"Well, it's kind of obvious. All of our alliance was broken up last episode. Tyson is working with the others now, and Nuregami was just using Thor, who's now eliminated, to keep her own self safe. Now that he's gone, she got out before it was too late. Now it's just the two of us, and I'm prettty sure people will still accept you." Kyle carved his name into the cabin's wall.

"Oh yeah, I guess your right."

000

Artic was crying again. Ace was looking at her through the bushes.

"_Well, I guess it's now or never," _Ace thought.

He walked towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

"She turned around and started to back up. "What do you want?" She seethed.

"Don't be mad, don't be mad. I'm just here to help."

"Well, what if I don't want your help?"

"Listen, Artic. Sometimes you need a friend to lean on and talk about to your problems."

"But, why!? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because, Artic," Ace got closer, "I care about you."

They stood eye to eye for a few seconds. Then Artic kissed him. The kiss felt magical, and in both hearts sparks flew.

000

Moon and Vortex were having a picnic on the dock. They were eating sandwiches Vortex had made, and they were delicious.

"These are really good, my dear," Moon said with a smile.

"Why thank you, my darling."

"So, if one of us won, what would we do?" Moon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if I won, then I'd split the money with you, of course!"

**000**

**"Me and Vortex's relationship is going very well," Moon said, blushing, "I do think he might be the one. His aura is nearly perfect when I measure love and kindness-something very hard to find."**

**000**

**"I really like Moon," Vortex said with a grin. Then he blushed, "I guess I even... love her."**

**000**

"Campers, it's time for the next challenge! Meet me at the beachside for your challenge!

The campers arrived, and were shocked to see three different platforms. One was a restaraunt, another was a pink den with a heart on it, and another was a battle arena.

"Welcome to your next challenge! It's called... LoveDome!" Meloetta explained, "In this challenge, you all will be split into teams-or "couples" of two. You will go through the three parts of the challenge and at the end recieve your scores. The couple with the lowest score will be eliminated. The top couple will recieve immunity for the next elimination! Now, let's get start- wait, where's Ace and Artic?"

In a few minutes, Artic walked out of the bushes with a cute smile, and Ace followed, covered in kisses.

"So, I guess there a couple now, huh?" Vortex said, "Good for them. Young love is always important."

"Well... Anyways, here are the couples," Meloetta stated," Ace and Artic, Moon and Vortex, Jason and Megan, Ki and Noxis, Sunny and Tyson, Kyle and Nuregami."

"Now everyone, let's get started."

000

The campers were in the restaraunt part of the challenge. They were all standing in front of the chairs.

"Alright, listen up, campers!" Meloetta shouted, " Your first part of the challenge is this: Each of you will go on a date. You will be scored from 0-100, and if anyone makes a C- right here, then that couple is out! Go!"

The campers walked toward their tables, where find was prepared.

Vortex, Noxis, Ace, Jason, and Tyson all pulled out the chair for their dates. Kyle sat in his without caring.

"Jerk," Nuregami said, pulling it out herself.

At Noxis's table, he and Sunny were really getting along.

"Hah! That's so funny Noxis! Sunny giggled.

"Well thanks, Sunny. Oh, and remember, don't go near a Snorlax smelling like honey!"

"Hah!"

000

Moon and Vortex were having a nice dinner, and chatting. Tyson was giving Ki multiple compliments, and she was blushing. Jason and Megan weren't talking. Ace and Artic were talking a lot, both of them blushing. Kyle was snoozing while Nuregami yelled at him to wake up.

"Alright, time up! Time for the next part of the challenge. Follow me," Meloetta stated.

000

The campers stood in front of the big, romantically decorated den.

"Alright, in here, each couple will do something romantic. Basically kiss, make out, hug, whatever. Alright, lets get started!" Meloetta said.

000

Ace and Artic were sitting in chairs across from each other. They slowly moved their faces toward each other, until they were in a kiss, which slowly turned into a makeout with them rolling on the floor.

000

Moon and Vortex made out in one chair with Moon getting more into it.

000

Kyle and Nuegami awkardly hugged.

000

Tyson and Ki were first just talking, until he grabbed and pulled her into a makeout. She pulled away after a while, blushing.

000

After the den, the campers headed to the last part of the challenge. When they entered the battle arena, Meloetta appeared.

"Alright, its time for my personal favorite part, the love battlefield! in this challenge, all the couples will be fighting each other in 2v2v2v2v2v2 combat! first place gets a grade boost of 50% Second place 40% Third place 3o% fourth place 20% fifth place 10% sixth place 5%. Go!"

The campers prepared for battle.

Kyle charged toward Noxis. "Sand attack!" He yelled as his knocked a flurry of sand at Noxis. Noxis covered his eyes, and Kyle landed a megapunch to his gut.

"Fury Swipes!" Sunny cried as she dug her claws into Kyle's back, clawing at him.

"Poison Punch!" Noxis shouted as he knocked Kyle to the ground with the punch. Some blood leaked from Kyle's face as the spike from Noxis's hand cut him.

"Nuregami, help me!" He demanded, pointing a finger at her.

"No thanks, that seems like work," Nuregami smirked from a distance.

000

"Shadow Ball!" Vortex shot the ball of dark energy at Megan, but she dodged it easily.

"Aura Sphere!" A ball of powerful blue energy shot from Moon's hands, But Jason ducked.

A geyser of water shot from Jason's mouth, hitting Moon and knocking her down.

"Babe, no!" Vortex hurried to go help her up, but was knocked to the ground HARD by a high jump kick from Megan.

"You'll have to have better reflexes than that if you want to stop us." Megan Smirked.

Haunter slowly got up. "If you honestly think I'm gonna let you hurt my girlfriend..."

Just then, he started to glow. Legs formed under him as he got taler and bigger. His spikes got longer, and once the light cleared, Vortex was a gengar.

"... You've got another thing coming!"

With incredible speed, he dashed straight towards them. Jason smirked, and ran straight toward him too.

"Shadow Punch!" Dark energy formed all around Vortex's hand, and he ran faster.

Jason removed the shells from his waist and prepared to use razorshell.

They rammed into each other, both getting their hits in. They stopped and grunted, both taking knees.

Jason smirked as Vortex fell face-flat on the ground. Then suddenly, Jason felt a horrible, stabbing pain. What is this? He thought.

Vortex slowly lifted up his head. "Destiny Bond. Looks like you're coming down with me, eh Jason?"

_"No. No!" _Jason thought, _"How did he do it? How did he-" _Then it dawned on him,_ "The shadow punch. It didn't hurt as much as it should have. He hit me with a normal punch. Now he's influencing his pain on the both of us. And I fell for it. I got cocky, and that was the biggest mistake of all."_

Jason fell to the ground, with Megan gasping in shock. She glared at Moon, and Moon glared back. They charged at each other.

000

Ace was knocked back by another quick attack from Ki. She was bruising him up bad. She was too fast for him. Every time he tried to go land a hit on Tyson so Artic cold grab the advantage, she circled him and knocked him on his side. He had to come up with a strategy. He thought about it. If he couldn't evade her attacks... Then he'll break through them!

"Endure!" He yelled. He felt his defenses comig up. "Rollout!" Ace curled into a ball and started spinning. Once he hit a great speed, he dashed to Tyson. Ki tried to use quick attack on him, but she was knocked back into an arena wall.

Ace dashed toward Tyson as he kept teasing Artic by putting walls of fire in front of him. Tyson noticed Ace, and blew flame in his direction. Ace endured it, and sprang up, knocking Tyson in the stomach. He went flying back, and he hit the ground. Ace wearily uncurled and shouted, "Artic! Now's your chance!"

Artic froze Tyson to the ground with ice beam.

000

Noxis and Sunny delivered the final blow to take out Kyle. They started to advance on Nuregami.

"I forfeit," She said calmly.

000

Megan delivered a fire punch in Moon's arm before she could use another aura sphere.

"Agh!" Moon yelled.

"Now to finish you off... fire puch once more!" Flames engulfed Megan's hand as she moved in for the finisher.

"Counter!" Moon grabbed Megan's arm and flipped her over, crashing her into the ground.

Megan slowly got up. "Ah, so you still got some fight in you, ey?" She sadi wiping blood from her beak, "Well, I'm not done either. Slash!"

She cut Moon's defending arm.

"Double Kick!" Megan delivered a kick to Moon's stomach, then one to her face, knocking her back. Moon crawled to her knees, and started to get up.

Megan backed up a lot. "Flame Charge." Fire started to form all around her, and she was soon an inferno of heat. She ran toward Moon, getting her punch ready to finish her off.

Moon calmly stood up, and turned to face Megan. She was still 45 feet away. Moon clenched her hand into a fist, and charged an aura sphere.

25 feet. 20. 15. 10. 8.

Moon got in a fighting position.

6\. 5. 4. 3. 2.

1.

"Special move! Aura Sphere Close Combat!" The blue energy coursed through the fists, and she connected multiple puches to Megan, stopping her in her tracks. Moon delivered energy punches to every part of Megan. Ribs. Waist. Head. Joints. Legs. Arms. Wrists. Head. Face.

With a final punch to the throat, Megan fell to the ground, finished.

Moon fell after her, worn out.

000

Noxis delivered the final blow to Ace, and Sunny finished off Artic.

"Alright, everyone!" Meloetta said into her megaphone, " The grades will be given out in the next two hours!"

000

The campers went to the bonfire area, where a chart had all the grades on it.

1st. Noxis and Sunny-287%

Ace and Artic-273%

Moon and Vortex-244%

Tyson and Ki-240%

Megan and Jason-228%

Kyle and Nuregami-18%

Kyle and Nuregami groaned.

Meloetta floated toward the campers. "Alright, Kyle and Nuregami, you're ou of here!"

000

"Any last words before I shoot you both out of this cannon?" Meloetta asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah. This show is a heaping pile of craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppppppp!" Kyle shouted as they were launched out together.

"And the last of the baddies are gone! Who else is here to be evil? What more drama can we throw at you all? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Island...2!

_**000**_

Hey guys it's StoryLord0 here, and thanks for another great chapter! Bye... WEEZY! :P


	13. Save Noxis! The UnderWater Adventure!

Hey guys, ST0 here! I'm posting way faster now! Yaaaaaay! So we've only got a few contestants left, huh? Season will be over in the next few chapters, and in a month or so, we'll be starting season 2. So yeah. Chapter time!

000

Noxis sat alone in the mess hall table where his alliance usually sat. They were all split up now. Tyson's a complete jerk. Kyle, Nuregami, and Thor are all voted out The only friend he kind of had now was Sunny, but that was just a challenge.

Noxis sighed. This game wasn't looking as fun as it did when he arrived at first.

Suddely, the mess hall's lights turned off. "What the heck?" Noxis tried looking around, but it was pitch black. Multiple hands grabbed Noxis and stuffed him into a bag. His screams became muffled as he was dragged out of the mess hall.

000

"Campers, it's time for the next challenge! Meet me at the cliff above-water!" Meloetta yelled into her megaphone.

The campers arrived at the cliff, and they saw a big, golden chest sitting underwater.

Meloetta appeared. "Your challenge is this: You will dive into the water, trying to find the keys to unlock the chest and save Noxis. There are 24 keys."

"What?!" Sunny exclaimed, "Noxis is in there!?"

"Yep! Now go!"

Sunny jumped off the cliff and dove into the water. Jason dove. Ace dove. Moon dove. Artic looked over the edge. Then SHE dove. Tyson and Megan still stood above the water as Ki and Vortex dived.

"So, you guys aren't doing it because you're fire type, huh?" Meloetta questioned.

"Uh, duh, if this flame goes out, I would DIE!" Tyson snarled, pointing at his tail.

000

Sunny swam towards two keys that were next to each other. She picked them up with her teeth and swam towards the chest. She stuck the first one in the keyhole, but it wouldn't work. Neither did the other.

"_Ok, 22 more to go" _Sunny thought silently. She swam toward other keys.

Ace slowly tread back up through the water for air. It was getting hard to find keys.

Artic placed her found key in the chest, which didn't work. She swam back up for air, glancing at targeted keys.

Vortex was grabbing al the keys he could. Since he was a ghost, he didn't have to worry about breathing underwater. He saw Moon put in three keys that didn't work, then go up for air. Ki was trying to make it to the chest with two keys of her own, While Jason dashed from chest to key and back. Since he was water type, he didn't need air, either!

Vortex swam as quickly as he could to the chest and inserted his five keys. One clicked, and a plastic Noxis statue popped out. Vortex stuck his headd back above water. "What's with the plastic statue!?" He stated.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that there are three chests, and only one has the real Noxis!" Meloetta yelled down with her megaphone.

"What!? So there's no certainty that a key is defective!?"

"Got that right, Vortex!"

"Grrrrr!"

Another statue popped above the water. There was only one chest left. Jason popped his head above water. They both looked underwater, and spotted the last chest. They looked at each other, glared, then dove for it. Jason started to pull ahead, but Vortex used Lick to stun him in the process. Vortex made it to eight feet in front of the chest. But he was struck in the back by an aqua jet. He tried to get up, but an aqua tail knocked him back down. Jason inserted the key. The chest clicked open, and Noxis's writhing, tied up body came floating out.

"And it looks like Jason will have immunity and can't be voted for tonight! So you all better decide who you want out!" Meloetta blasted through her megaphone.

000

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay, Noxis!" Sunny said, giving the toxicroak a hug.

"Well, uh, thanks Sunny." Noxis said, blushing.

**000**

**"Y'know, I'm actually starting to develop feelings for Noxis," Sunny said with a blush, "But I can't let that stop me from trying to win."**

**000**

**"Sunny's really nice," Noxis said, "But I have to focus on winning right now."**

**000**

The campers were gathered at the bonfire ceremony, where Meloetta stood with a tray of poffins.

"I have 9 poffins on this plate. There are 10 of you. You've all cast your votes. If you do not recieve a poffin, then you are too be shot out of the cannon of shame immediately. Now, the first person safe is... Jason."

He silently got up and grabbed his poffin.

"The next three people safe are... Noxis, Ki, and Ace."

They got their poffins.

"Vortex and Moon, you two are also safe!"

They got their poffins.

"Sunny, you're also safe!" Meloetta said, throwing the persian her poffin.

"The bottom two! Megan, you're one of the biggest threats here. Tyson, you're not only a threat, but you're kind of a jerk. The last one safe is..."

Tyson smirked. Megan stiffened up.

"... Megan."

Megan got up and grabbed her poffin. Tyson looked baffled. They got rid of him!?

"Alright Tyson, looks like you have a date with a cannon." Meloetta smirked.

000

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'm gonna have to deal with Shadow and Sophiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tyson yelled as he was launched into the distance.

"And there goes Tyson!" Meloetta exclaimed, "We'll see you next time on Total... Pokemon... Island... 2!"

000

Bye guys!:P


	14. Murder Island Mystery! Noxis's Sacrifice

Hey guys, StoryLord0 here, with a bit of news before we get into this chapter. The 6 Oc's I've come up with are:

Sugar the Chancey

Sylvester the Froakie

Anna the Lopunny

Hiro the Hitmonlee

Elsa the Froslass

Edgar the Glalie

So those are the 6 Oc's that are confirmed to be in the season 2 24-newbie group. Feel free to recommend your Ocs for season 2. Recommending Oc's stops on September 25th, 2015. That's about 2 1/2 months. Alright, without further ado, lets get into the chapter!

Total Pokemon Island2 episode 14: Murder Island Mystery

000

Noxis woke up screaming. It was from another nightmare. He kept remembering being stuffed into the bag. He feared that he was going to drown or suffocate.

"Well, I'm not going to let that stop me," Noxis said, "I'm in the final nine, and my chances of getting a million bucks are better than ever!" He said, pumping a fist in the air.

Sunny popped her head through the cabin door. "Noxis?"

"Yeah?"

"Come to the mess hall. You really need to see this."

000

Noxis and Sunny entered the mess hall, where everyone was standing over something on the floor.

It was Meloetta's hairpin. It was tacked do

Noxis picked up the paper. It read this:

_**Campers, reports on the news say that an escaped cerial killer swam on a stolen boat to the island. I've decided to get a boat ready for me. Groudon had went missing, so I'll be going alone. I decided to write this note to tell you about the next challenge. There are boats on the other side of the island. Whoever escapes keeps their life, LOL. Now, I should probably end this letter. Bye, victims! Heh heh heh... You're gonna die.**_

"Oh crap," Noxis choked on air.

"You can't possibly think that she's for real, right?" Megan said stiffly.

"Megan, we have to go now," Ki said, heading toward the door.

"Yeah, I'm staying. This is obviously a trick." Megan sat in a mess hall table, folding her arms.

"Alright, lets go," Vortex said.

Vortex, Moon, Ki, Noxis, Sunny, Ace, and Artic all left for the boats. Megan still sat at the mess hall table. Minutes later, an axe chopped through the door. Megan stared at it, waiting for a paid actor.

"Groudon, I know it's you, using your legendary ability to shrink."

But it was a golem's body holding the axe.

"Wait. You're not Groudon. Aaaaaah!"

000

The seven walked across the beachside.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ace asked, sticking up an ear.

"Hear what?" Moon asked.

"It sounded like Megan screaming."

"Megan? Naaaah, you're probably just hearing things, dude." Noxis said.

"Hey guys, can we stop for a sec? I need to pee in the bushes." Vortex said.

"Sure, but hurry."

Vortex started to head towards the bushes , but a hand grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Vortex?" Moon said, walking toward the bushes. Another hand grabbed and pulled her in.

"Run! It's the murderer!" Ace and Artic ran to the distance, horrified.

Noxis, Ki, and Sunny ran alongside them, screaming.

000

Moon and Vortex were led to a tent where Meloetta stood in front of multiple computers, and Megan was sitting on a long bench, her arms folded.

"So, that was the challenge? Do't get caught?"

"Yep," Meloetta said with a snicker, "You guys are so gullible."

"I knew it all along," Megan said with a sneer, "But I still allowed myself to be scared."

"Hm. Okay," Vortex said.

000

The group stopped when they saw the dock. There was a speedboat that had nine seats.

"Go! We have to escape!" Noxis said.

The fake murderer jumped out from the grass behind them. He ran towards them, holding an axe.

"Run!" Ki yelled.

The five of them ran towards the speedboat. Sunny tripped over a rock.

"Sunny!" Noxis said.

The murderer was getting closer. He was about to grab Sunny.

"No!" Noxis rammed into the murderer, knocking them both into the sand. Noxis punched the murderer twice before he kicked Noxis in the stomach then knocked him over with a punch to the face.

Sunny and the others made it to the boat, and when Ki turned the speedboat on, a big flag came oiut of the middle that said, "Congratulations! You have won immunity!"

"Wait, what?" Ki asked.

Meloetta, Groudon, and all the captured campers walked out of the bushes.

The "murderer" took off his mask, revealing he's a normal Golem pokemon.

"You five have won immunity and are safe. But, the four campers that were caught will be up for elimination! Not one, but two of them will be voted off!" Meloetta said.

"So, it was all a trick? A scam?" Artic asked, angry.

"Correct!"

"Wait," Ki said,"You said five people had immunity. But there are four of us."

"Yeah, Jason has been sleeping in a tree all day.

"Oh."

"Now, I hope you're all ready for elimination, because two of you are about to leave! Follow me!"

"Wait, we're having the elimination right NOW? Vortex asked.

"Yep!"

000

The contestants sat on their tree stump and rock seats as Meloetta walked in with a tray of poffins.

"Now, I have seven poffins. There are nine of you. The two of you who do not recieve a poffin are eliminated, and will leave the game for good. The first ones safe are... Ki, Sunny, Ace, Artic, and Jason." Meloetta said, throwing them poffins.

"The next one safe is... Moon."

Moon breathed a sigh of relief, and got her poffin. She looked over her shoulder at a serious looking Vortex, who nodded reassurance.

"The bottom three. Noxis, you had the chance to get immunity, but you decided to save soomeone else. Also, you're a big threat in popularity. Vortex, you're one of the strongest people here. Megan, you and Jason are the strongest... By FAR. But, you allowed yourself to be caught by the killer. Anyways, the last person safe is..."

Vortex tensed and twitched his eye. Megan stood still and stared at the host. Noxis tensed up.

"... Vortex!"

Megan gasped with shock. Noxis looked down, sad.

"Well, them's the breaks! C'mon, guys!"

000

"Any last words?" Meloetta grinned, holding the lever.

"Yes. Sunny, I've had fun talking with you for the past few days. And if you would, conisder going out with me." Noxis asked hopefully.

Sunny started to cry. "Oh, Noxis! Sure! I'll see you in the finale!" She ran up to him and kissed him.

"MELOETTA!" Megan angrily yelled, "You are the biggest sadist I've ever meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt!" Megan screamed as she and Noxis were launched out of the cannon.

"And that's our episode! With the last of Team Flare gone, what should we expext when it comes to drama? Will Sunny fight for love and make it to the finale? Will Jason ever talk? Will one of the two couples on the show be our final two and completely mess up their relationship? Will this episode end? Will we ever finally discover FULLY why Ki hates forests? Will we do what the original TDI did and bring a camper back? Will we-"

"Oh my freaking Arceus, get on with it!" Vortex groaned.

"-Shut up, Vortex! Find out next time n Total...Pokemon...Island...2!"

000

Hey guys, ST0 here, and hooray for another chapter! Also a quick update: The first two's have been accepted! They are:

Mun the Metang

Rion the Duosion

So yeah guys, that was the 14th chapter! Please review! It really helps me out!

Bye guys!:P


	15. The White Room! Jason's Defeat!

Hey guys, ST0 here, with another bit of an update. From now on, chapters will be put up on Fridays. Also, the contest for submitting 24 new Oc's for season 2 ends september 25th, and the first capter will be posted on November or December. Why, you might ask? Because I have a youtube channel to work on. Also, I'm thinking about writing a script for a tv show. Plus, I will probably be posting a Total Shinobi Island(Naruto) Or a Total Wakfu Island. Of course, for those I might accept Ocs, but not sure about that yet. I've gotten really into those animes. And Finally, the 12 originals for season 2 will be: Ace, Ki, Megan, Sunny, Moon, Vortex, Noxis, Tyson, Falen, Cream, Shadow, and Sophia.

Alright, that's it guys, and let's get into the chapter.

000

**In the Girls Cabin**

Sunny, Ki, and Artic sat in the girls cabin. Ki and Artic were trying to comfort Sunny, who was now very depressed. Moon left to go meditate.

"I miss Noxis," Sunny said with a frown.

"Yeah, we know, but things will get better." Ki said, patting her on the back

"No they won't," Sunny said, pouting.

"Listen, Sunny!" Artic growled, looking Sunny in the eye, "You promised Noxis you would win this show for the both of you, right?"

"Yeah, but I"

"NO BUTS! You are going to live up to that promise! You are NOT going to sit around and wait out your elimination, got that?"

Sunny stood up proudly. "Yes, I do! Let's go, girls!"

The three walked out with triumphant grins on their faces.

**In the Boys Cabin**

Ace and Vortex were hanging around in the Boys Cabin.

"Dude, what if one of us win?" Vortex said hopefully.

"That would be cool, except for one thing," Ace said.

"What?"

"Jason. That guy is the most skilled person here."

"Oh yeah. I bet we can find a way to get him off, though."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. But, me and him are kind of, y'know, rivals."

"Hm," Ace contemplated, "Yeah, I guess you are."

"Campers! It's time for your next challenge! Meet me at the mess hall!"

000

The campers arrived at the mess hall. No one was there.

"Uuuuuh, Meloetta? We're ready for the challenge," Ki said.

"They better not be pulling this murderer crap on us again," Vortex scowled.

Suddenly, the doors slammed behind them. The campers, except Jason, looked back in fear.

Jason observed his surroundings. Four others were inside. They held gas cans.

Jason jumped to land a punch on one before he felt a wooden plank mash him in the back of his head. Jason fell, unconscious.

The gas was thrown, suffocating and knocking out the other campers. Hands grabbed them and started to drag them away.

000

Vortex slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room with all the others. He shook Moon. "Babe, you awake?"

Moon and the others started to groggily stand up and look around the room.

"Whe-Where are we?"Ki said, scratching her head.

"Some weird white room," Ace said, pointing with his trunk, "Hey look! A TV!"

The campers looked at the screen. All of a sudden, Meloetta's face appeared.

"CAMPERS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Vortex screamed. Once he noticed everyone looking at him, he straightened up and cooughed in his hand. "Erm, caught me by surprise."

"Your challenge is this: We are going to spawn in your fears. You will have to fight, and defeat, them. The first camper to accomplish this task will win immunity! So yeah, here they come!"

A tangrowth with a gash in its head appeared. A clefable appeared. A samurott appeared. A trevenant, houndoom, and flareon appeared. A dark-furred lucario spawned in, glaring.

"Alright... Go!"

The campers charged at their fears, who charged back.

Jason pulled off his shells and struck the samurott. The samurott hit jason back into one of the walls in the white room. Jason got back up, and charged back.

Ki headbutted the tangrowth, making it stagger back. It pulled out a gun and shot at her. He missed, and Ki used hyper beam on his hand, inducing burns.

Moon and the dark lucario punched at each other in symphony, each blocking the others attacks. Vortex was about to finish off the clefable, but he stopped. He frowned down at the clefable, a tear rolling down his cheek. The clefable pushed up with her hands and kicked Vortex in the face. He fell over on his back.

"Vortex!" Moon launched an aura sphere at the clefable, destroying it. The dark lucario would've hit Moon, but a shadow ball from Vortex destroyed it.

Moon and Vortex both heaved sighs of relief.

Ki saw them. She blasted a hyper beam towards the houndoom and flareon, defeating them. Artic blasted an ice beam towards the Tangrowth, defeating it.

Ace used rollout on the trevenant, taking it down. The others all looked to Jason, who was crumpled on the floor, the samurott about to deliver the final blow.

Artic used ice beam on one leg, freezing it in place. Sunny clawed its eyes out with fury swipes while Ki used hyper beam on another leg. Jason slowly got up. Ace used rollout on the samurott's 3rd leg, and it fell to the ground. Jason stood, and used water pulse to finally defeat it.

Alll the fears disappeared in black smoke. Meloetta appeared.

"Congratulations, Moon! You have won immunity for being the first to destroy a fear! The rest of you better decied who you hate for the elimination tonight!

000

Ace, Artis, Moon, and Vortex all sat at a mess hall table.

"Alright guys, we all know who we're voting for?" Vortex asked.

The others nodded. "Yeah, we have to take care of the biggest threat. Jason has got to go."

000

The campers all sat at the elimination area, everyone tense. Vortex nodded towards Moon, who nodded back. Jason grimly looked towards the ground, knowing. Ki sat up proud, and then slightly frowned when she saw Jason. She nodded toward Sunny, who nodded back.

Meloetta walked in, carrrying a tray of 6 poffins.

"I have 6 poffins with me. There are seven of you. If I call your name, you will be safe for the night. The first one safe and gets a poffin is... Moon, of course!" Meloetta said, throwing her a poffin.

"The next four safe are... Ki, Sunny, Ace, and Artic." Meloetta said, throwing them poffins.

Vortex sweated. Jason frowned solemnly.

"The bottom two! You guys are two very big threats in the game, but only one of you is staying. The last one safe is..."

Vortex grinned. Jason frowned.

"...Vortex."

Vortex happily got up and grabbed his poffin. Jason got up and walked to the cannon.

"Any last words?" Meloetta asked, hands on the lever.

"Bye."

Meloetta pulled the lever, and Jason's silent figure was launched into the distance.

"Well, we're now at the fial six! With Jason gone, the competition just got easier! What will happen? And...Who will win? We'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...Island...2!"

000

WHAAAAAAAAT!? Bye :P


	16. The Eliminators Become Eliminated!

Moon, Ki, Artic, and Sunny all sat around the girl's cabin, discussing plans.

"OK, what about this?" Sunny asked, raising a hand, "We vote out the boys and then break up the alliance?"

"But I don't want to vote off Ace." Artic said, looking down.

"Well, then how are we gonna make it all the way?"

"Well we can-"

"Campers! It's time for the next challenge! Meet me at the main area!" Meloetta yelled into her megaphone.

000

The campers arrived at the main area, where podiums with red buttons on them all stood. A few feet away, the last twelve campers who were voted off stood there. Sophia looked miserable and Shadow ticked off, with Tyson standing there awkwardly. Falen was blabbing off to Cream, who was trying to listen. Crash was tied to a tree, screaming about the giant potato that made the world. Megan sat there calmly Thor was picking on Noxis, who waved to Sunny. Sunny waved back, a smile on her face. Kyle glared at everyone, and Nuregami glared at all the girls.

"What are THEY doing here?" Ace asked, confused.

Meloetta appeared. "This will be an awesome challenge! For the hallenge, the eliminated contestants get a chance to vote TWO of YOU out! Controversial, right? "Alright, contestants, stand behind your podiums! "

The final six stood behind their podiums, awaiting judgement.

"Begin voting, eliminatees!"

Tyson walked up to the podium's and smacked down Ace's button.

"Wha- why me?" Ace asked.

"Because I don't want the nice guy to win." Tyson said through gritted teeth.

Thor and Kyle both voted for Ace as well.

Nuregami's tail hit Sunny's button.

"Why? I was never mean to you or anything!" Sunny said in surprise.

"Yeah? Well I don't care." Nuregami said.

Sophia hit the button in front of Artic, and Shadow did the same.

"What?"

"Sorry, but you just don't really do anything." Shadow said.

"I agree with the snothead."

"Snothead!? Why you little-"

"Ow! My hair! Grrrrrr!"

The girls continued to fight. pulling each other's hairand shoving each other in the dirt.

Cream floated up to the podium and pushed Sunny's button. Falen did likewise.

"What? Cream, Falen, really?!"

"Sorry, you just seem the meanest." Cream sighed.

"YeahsorryIvotedforyoubutnohardfeelingsrightSunnyImeanwe'restilltotallyfriendsrigh-" Falen

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry."

"That puts Ace at 3, Sunny at 3, and Artic at 2. Noxis, Megan, Munch, Crash, and Jason all can still vote."

Noxis walked over and hit Artic's button.

"W-Why?!

"Because even though you've ome out of your shell, Ace is too nice, Sunny's my girl, Ki is too kind, Moon and Vortex are my friends. So sorry, but you're the best option." Noxis said.

Munch walked over and hit Sunny's button, while Jason hit Artic's.

Sunny started to look down, afraid of her elimination. Artic looked terrified of her elimination.

"Alright then, it's up to crash for the... Final vote." Meloetta muttered.

"Someone's going to have to untie him." Tyson gulped.

The campers reeled back, afraid of the chimchar.

"Whatever losers, I'm going to let him out." Thor said, slithering to the tree.

Thor tore down the ropes. A split second after, Thor was beaten up on the ground and Crash stood over him with a machine gun filled with bananas and his eyes were red and bleary.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish fools that are foolishly being fools! It was a huge mistake to let me go of my prison!" Crash yelled.

"You were just tied up, Crash-" Meloetta started.

"Fools! I must win this show, or else humanity will fail to exist!" Crash said as he ran towards the podiums.

Crash jumped up and shot down Sunny's podium, hitting her and her button with bananas.

"So I guess that means that Sunny and Artic are out due to this challenge!" Meloetta said.

Sunny and Artic both sadly walked away, Sunny covered in banana.

"And guess what? There will STILL be an elimination!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yep! SO while Groudon herds the eliminatees and the two new eliminatees, you four are going to have to have an elimination!"

000

A few hours later...

The final four awaited over the bonfire area, and Meloetta appeared with three poffins.

"If you get a poffin, then you're safe from elimination. The one of you that does NOT get a poffin will be eliminated. The first one safe is... Ki!"

Ki was thrown a poffin.

"The next one safe is... Ace!"

Ace was thrown a poffin.

"Uh oh... One of the VorMoon power couple will be eliminated! The last one safe of the night is..."

Vortex and Moon both looked at each other in fear.

"...Vortex!"

Vortex shambled to get his poffin, while Moon walked to the cannon.

000

"Any last words, Moon?" Meloetta said, hands on the lever.

"Win it for me Vortex!"

"Okay, babe!"

"I love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Moon yelled as she was shot out of the cannon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vortex broke down and started crying. The Gengar looked nothing more than a baby as he crawled into a ball on the dock.

"And that was the episode! We're down to the final three, and the finale's right around the corner! We'll see you next time to end the first season of Total...Pokemon...Island...2!"

000

Wow guys, so here we are. The finale! No more couples left standing, no villains left to reign, and it's down these guys:

Vortex, the happy go-loving Gengar

Ace, the nicest guy

Ki, the awesome Furret

Thank you guys so much for the support in making this series, and I can't wait for Season 2! So in your reviews, go ahead and submit Oc's for Total...Pokemon...Action!

-ST0


	17. The finale! Congratulations, !

Ki lay in the girls cabin, looking around. This place used to be full of her friends, but now she was the only one. She HAD to win the million. SHe had to prove to the world she was strong. She turned and face the wall, sad.

000

Vortex and Ace were in the boy's cabin, talking.

"Vortex, who do you think will win? Me, you, or Ki?" Ace asked the Gengar.

"Yours truly, of course! I've gone through some of the toughest things this game can dish out, there's no way I'm not winning this thing! Anyways, what about you?"

"I hope that I can do well in this final challenge, possibly even win." Ace said, "I wonder what the challenge will be though."

"Yeah, me too. Ki is also pretty strong."

"Yeah."

000

That morning, the three finalists arrived at the main campground area, where the eliminated contestants sat on the benches. Noxis and Sunny were itting next to each other, still friends. Other couples sat next to each other, while all the villains(Tyson, Kyle, Shadow, Sophia, Thor, and Nuregami) for some reason sat next to each other, no matter the drama that is going on between them all. Crash was tied to aother tree as he scrambled around, trying to talk about banana cyborgs from Neptune.

Meloetta and Groudon stood in front of all of them, waiting.

"Welcome finalists, to the Total Pokemon Island 2 finale! We're joined here today by Ki, Ace and Vorte-"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Genesect said as he charged through the forest.

"Oh no." Groudon said as he turned and saw the purple insectoid standing before them.

"This is an OUTRAGE! This shoud be my show! My finalists! My benches!" Genesect yelled, furious.

"I don't have time for this. Groudon?"

"On it!" Groudon rammed into Genesect, knocking him over. But Genesect blasted Groudon with energy, knocking Groudon on his back. Groudon shot magma at Genesect and missed. Some magma hit the ropes that tied Crash to the tree, and Crash jumped off and started to unleash his full wrath on the campers with his banana gun. The campers started to scream as bananas went everywhere. Meloetta stood there, trying to stay calm. One of Crash's bananas landed in her hair.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Meloetta said as she turned into her pirouette form and grabbed Genesect and Crash and flew off.

**000**

**"Okay, that was REALLY wierd." Noxis said, banana covering him.**

**000**

Meloetta returned a short while after, back to her normal form. "Now, it's time for your challenge. A race! But not just any race! You finalists will have to run across a giant treadmill full of obstacles that will get harder as you go along. And at the end, the eliminated contestants will try to stop you as the last obstacle!" Meloetta said as the eliminatees headed to the treadmill.

"How many obstacles are there?" Vortex asked with a smirk.

"There are seven obstacles! Now get on that treadmill, finalists!"

the finalists climbed the ladder up to the treadmill.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Meloetta said, pushing a lever to the right.

The treadmill started, and the campers ran across the giant treadmill as their first obstacle appeared. A brick wall with pegs for climbing sped toward thm at a great speed. Vortex immediately jumped toward it and grabbed a peg, and jumpde the rest of the wall with his strength. Ki jumped from peg to peg with great speed and completed the obstacle. Ace jumper to the first few pegs and slipped. He used his trunk to take him to a few more pegs as he belly flopped and did his best to dash away from the obstacle as Ace was near the edge of the treadmill, about to fall and lose the challenge.

The next obstacle arrived, a row of springtraps that bounced randomly. Vortex ran right into it, but was sprung in the air. He landed hard on his back, but quickly got up and jumped over the next spring trap. Ki ran across the trap without getting hit, and Ace was sprung forward instead of backward, making him crash into Vortex. Ace got up and continued to run, placing him in the lead. ki also passed Vortex, and the Gengar barely had enough time to get up and start running again.

The next obstacle arrived, a giant fan that blew powerful winds toward the finalists. Vortex launched a shadowball toward the fan, blowing it up. Vortex, Ki, and Ace dashed around the debris, making it through. Ace caught his foot in the rubble.

"Guys! Help!" Ace yelled as the debris and rubble started to fall off the treadmill. Vortex turned and ran back to help his friend, while Ki continued to run. Vortex tried to pull Ace out, but couldn't. As Ace and Vortex neared the edge of the treadmill, about to fall off, Ace said"Go."

"What?" Vortex asked, shocked.

"Go! It's too late for me! Go win the show!" Ace encouraged.

Vortex turned. He dashed off,"Thanks buddy!" He yelled.

Ki had already passed the next obstacle, a wall full of boxing glove traps.

Vortex climbed up the wall, but a boxing glove hit him in the groin. Vortex groaned in pain, but climbed up the wall. As he started to shamble to the next obstacle, Ki was standing on top of it. It was a pedestal with a propeller on top, spinning at a fast speed. Ki was holding on for dear life, while Vortex jumped over the first metal blade. The second one rammed Vortex in the chest, knocking Vortex off the giant treadmill. Ki fell through the air as the giant treadmill disappeared. Groudon cushioned her fall as she fell into his giant hand.

Ki was lowered to the ground. "Wait...What happened?"

The eliminated contestants, Vortex, Ace, and Meloetta and Groudon all surrounded the Furret.

Meloetta hovered toward Ki, handing her a briefcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of Total Pokemon Island 2, Ki the Furret!"

Confetti streamed and the campers cheered as Ki won the million.

Meloetta turned to the cameras, "And that was season one of Total Pokemon Island 2! Season 2 will be coming out in a few months! This season was great, and we can't wait for the next! Once again, congratulations to our winner, Ki! Now it's up to you, readers! Vote in the reviews if you want Total Pokemon World Tour, or Total Pokemon Action next! We will see you next time in our next season!"

Sunny and Noxis hugged, Artic and Ace kissed. Vortex and Moon kissed, while Crash somehow made it back and shot bananas at the fleeing villains. Cream looked over at Artic and Ace, and started to cry. Falen blabbed off to Jason, who was ignoring him. Munch sat next to his honorary brother, and Megan looked at Jason with a smile.

The camera shut off as the campers all waved goodbye. Even Crash, who actually stopped for five seconds of sanity.


End file.
